


For My Other Half

by 2Hearts2gther4ever



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts2gther4ever/pseuds/2Hearts2gther4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work here. Please review and suggestions are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Other Half

My Other Half

Over and over I try to smile

Harder and harder as I walk every mile

These paths lead to no where

Sometimes it seems as if I never care

He said, she said, nothing was said between us

Thirty Nine days and I decided to take the bus

I never knew how bad it hurt you

If I had know I would have surely hurt too

Day after day I lived in hell

Hoping one day to use a new spell

Finally something happens when I decided to end my life

You looked at me and smiled with a sparkle in your eyes

She let me go forever and you said "trust me"

I had waited for you so long, could it really be?

Take it slow, stay grounded, and pray

I had other things in mind and just wanted to play

Everyday you were my sun in the morn

I did not know I had just been reborn

As a mere child in a strange place

All I could do is see your sweet face

One day in a park we were winded and I couldn't breathe

All I can think about was how I never want you to leave

A few weeks pass by and we do it all over

Now feelings are so strong I want you as my other

Half of me has been broken

Now I know you are for sure my golden token

To Heaven and Eart we will spread peach all around

I did't know how blessed I am until you brought me back to the ground

Always and Forever these words now ring clear

All I can ask is that you love me and hold me near

I have not much to give in goods or currency

Please understand when I say I shall not leave

Our souls are twin flames made by the great Creator

Now I will join you no longer as a debater

You saved my life and I owe lots to you

Promise me we will be together forever bonded by glue


End file.
